legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Dusk Episode 27
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-l-ctflS4c Dusk Episode 27 At the Coalition HQ Adam (talking to the boss): I need to be pulled off of this mission. Boss: Why? Adam: There's something about Jessie. I got a weird feeling as if I know him. Boss: You do know him. Adam: What? When did I meet him? Boss: When you were sixteen. You only saw him once, before I took you in. Adam: Wait, that's impossible. I was trapped in my home all of my childhood. Boss: Think for a minute. Adam: Wait a minute. (he gets a shocked look on his face) He can't be, that's just impossible. Boss: No, it's not. I want you to go to him, now. Adam: Why? Boss: He's being attacked by more of our guys. Adam: Sir, if Eve wants to know where I am, tell her and send her there. Boss: Will do, now go! Adam runs out of the room. Jessie and Marissa Jessie: We're getting surrounded, Marissa. Marissa: I know. These Coalition guys are harder than I thought. Jessie: How long can you hold? Marissa: I already need a break. Jessie: Go ahead, I can hold them off. After Marissa leaves, the Coalition hits him hard. Jessie (thinking): I guess I can't hold them. Adam (standing on top of the building): Stop! The Coalition soldiers look up at Adam. Soldier: Good, our best guy is here. You're screwed now you Union bastards. Adam: Shut up. (he shoots the soldier) Jessie is surprised by this, but drops to his knees in pain. Adam (killing the rest of the soldiers and putting away his pistol): Jessie! (he runs down there) Marissa (seeing Adam): Wait! What are you doing?! Adam ignores her and runs to Jessie. Jessie (surprised): Why did you kill your own guys. Adam (giving Jessie a hug): You're alive. Jessie (still surprised): What? Adam: I thought you were dead all these years. Jessie: What are you talking about? Adam: You are my brother, Jessie. Jessie: No, that's impossible. My brother abandoned me when I was born. Adam: When I was 16, I left for the Coalition. You were born not even a day earlier. Jessie: You are my brother. (he starts to cry) Adam: I never thought I would see you again. Jessie: Well, that does explain the feeling we both had. Adam: Jessie, I see that you're wounded. I'm taking you back to our base. Marissa: Wait, you can't! Adam: I'm sorry, but it's non-negotiable. Back at base, three hours later Jessie (waking up in a hospital bed): What happened? Adam: You might some side effects from the anesthetics, but you're healed. Jessie: So, why is the other reason you brought me here? Adam: We still want you to join. Jessie: That depends, is anything on that letter fake at all? Adam: No, I wouldn't dream of lying to you. Jessie: Alright then, where do I sign up? Adam: You're already in. I guess I should let you rest, I'll come back later. Jessie: Wait! I want to know more about you. Adam: I'm better off not knowing about. Jessie: I asked you, so I want to know. Adam: Well, I'm the Coalition's best soldier, I have a lot of free time, which I spend with a special someone. Let's see, I like to read, pull pranks, and spend time with my best friend, Eve. Jessie: Is she the special someone? Adam: No, but she's definitely worthy. Jessie: How long have you known her? Adam: Ever since I've been here, really. She's been the best. She knows things about me, even the boss doesn't. Jessie: Like what? Adam: Well, I'll save that for another time. I'll let you rest for now. See you later, bro. (he walks out of the room) Eve (standing outside): Hey, how about a hug? Adam: Hey there. (he gives her a hug) Were you listening in? Eve: You know me too well, but why didn't you tell him? Adam: Not yet, he's not ready for it. I'll tell him when I think he's ready. Eve: Keeping him out of the loop isn't the best thing for you to do right now. Adam: Well, this is my news, so when I'm ready. Eve: Alright, but don't keep it from him for too long. Adam: Alright, but it may cause some problems. Eve: Trust me, I don't think it will. Adam: Fine, I'll tell him tomorrow, but for now, I have a date. Eve: Have fun, but not too much. When you get back, I have something I want to do. Adam: Alright, catch you later. He leaves and Jessie walks in. Jessie: So, what is he hiding from me? Eve: You should let him tell you in his own time. Jessie: Is it that bad? Eve: No, I mean, it changes things, but it's not that bad. Jessie: Does it have to do with the family? Eve: Kind of, but he wants you to know later, not now. Jessie: I guess I can respect that. Eve: Now, let me show you around. Marissa (overhearing both conversations, thinking): I need to find out what it is Adam is hiding. To be continued...